The mystery girl
by welcome-to-hell-101
Summary: When a girl appears with scars in the middle of the welcoming feast intent keeping her secrets in the 6th year of Hogwarts the Trio become concerned. Who was she? What was her relation with Dumbledore? What was going on between her and Malfoy? Where did she disappear to at sleep time? What was her past? (trigger warnings and M cause I'm paranoid. First story)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Snape Victorious**

No one's POV

The sound of the storm filled the air, angrily the wind stormed through the trees threatening everything in it path. The motorbike tore through the forest throwing away the loose rocks from under its wheel. The rider clung on desperately will it to go faster in hopes of escape. The sight of the castle caused the rider to stop and let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in.

"Just a little further"

* * *

The talk and laughter echoing around the great hall died almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet at the staff table.

"The very best evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room, revealing his hand that was blackened and dead looking. Whispers swept the room; Dumbledore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple and gold sleeve over his injury.

"Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now... tour new students, welcome; to our old students welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought and the shop called 'Weaselys' Wizard Wheezes. Those wishing to play for their house Quidditch teams should give their names to their head of house like usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, Who should do likewise. We are pleased to welcome a new member of this year Professor Slughorn whom has agreed to return to his old post of potions master. Meanwhile..." interrupted by the sounds of a motorbike filled the hall causing everyone to look at the doors.

BANG

The motorbike entered on its back wheel as it opened the door, screeching to a stop halfway down the isle. The rider turned the ignition off and nodded at the head master whom was watching with a smirk on his face.

"As I was saying, Professor Snape will be taking over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." without letting a chance for chatter or whispers he continued gesturing to the rider to come to him. "I also would like to introduce a new student whom will join the 6th years, Miss Taylor Di Angelo."

As he gestured to her the rider pulled off her helmet, shaking her long wavy black hair. She dismounted the bike and walked up confidently towards the headmaster avoiding to eyes of the audience in the great hall.

"I believe you missed the sorting Taylor"

"Better late then never"

"Very true my dear, Professor McGonagall the Sorting Hat if you would please" he asked turning too the witch in the long emerald green robes, nodding she waved her wand making the stool and hat appear.

"Taylor if you would please" he turned to the raven haired girl gesturing to the stool. Taking a deep breath the girl walked over an sat on the stool with the hat placed on her head.

After a few minutes the hat finally yelled Gryffindor, changing the whispers to the sound of applause from the Gryffindor table she got up and made her way to her bike and moved it to the front of the long table.

"Now, as everyone in this hall knows Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength" Dumbledore continued, changing excited atmosphere to a more solemn one.

The silence seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbledore spoke.

" I cannot emphasise strongly enough hoe dangerous the present situation is... I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with he utmost regard for your own and each other's safety."

Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more

"But now, your beds await you, therefore. Let us say good night. Pip pip!"

Benches were moved back with a deafening scraping noise and hundreds of students file out towards their dormitories. Harry and Ron turned and walked towards the motorbike rider while Hermione darted ahead out of the great hall to fulfil her prefect's duty of shepherding the new years.

"Excuse me" Harry started, talking to the girl. she turned to face him and raised an eyebrow while she leant against the wall, arms crossed over in front of herself.

"I'm Harry and this is Ron, do you want some help finding the dormitories?" he questioned surprised by her reaction to him.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley shouldn't you be going to your dormitories?" demanded Professor McGonagall.

"We were just offering to help her find the dormitories Professor" answered Ron.

"Well off you both go, I need a word with Miss Di Angelo" she dismissed them, walking away in the opposite direction.

"See you later boys", turning around she walked off, towing her motorbike, following the Professor, calling out to them behind her.

Looking at each other Harry and Ron turned around and headed back to the common room, talking about the previous events of Draco Malfoy and Harry.

* * *

"This is the room, I hope it suits you both. I took the liberty of ensuring that you could train as well as live in there. let me know if you need anything else" Dumbledore finished as Taylor entered the room with her things looking around.

"Thank you, for all of this. but what about your promise."

"Don't worry, we will sort this out and I will keep my word, goodnight to you both" swiftly he exited closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The Half Blood Prince**

No one's POV

The celling of the great hall was serenely blue and streaked with frail, wispy clouds, just like squares of sky visible through the high mullioned windows. the Trio took their usual seats and tucked into porridge and eggs and bacon, discussing the embarrassing conversation with Hagrid the previous evening Taylor took a seat next to Ron, effectively causing them to stop talking.

"Hello again boys, pass the bacon will ya."

"Um sure" replied Ron, passing over the bacon.

"Thanks... you don't have to stop talking in front of me you know." she retorted looking at them one by one with a smirk on her face. "Oooh I get it, talking about someone and you don't want them to find out, let me guess a friend... no ok then how about an enemy... no then a teacher, well then ill leave you too it. Later" she grabbed the odd looking breakfast and put it into a container and walked out of the great hall.

"Well that was odd, what do you think she is up to?" questioned after watching her walk out.

"I'm not sure, I didn't even see her come in or leave the common room" replied Harry.

"That's because she didn't, she doesn't even have a bed in the dormitories" stated Hermione.

"Then where is she sleeping?" puzzled Ron.

"I don't know, lets ask her later, here come the timetables" quickly Hermione said as Professor McGonagall came towards them.

* * *

The DADA classroom door opened and Professor Snape stepped into the corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. silence fell over the queue immediately.

"Inside" he said.

Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures covering the classroom walls.

"I haven't asked you to take out your books," said Snape closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk. "I wish to speak to you and I want your fullest attention."

His eyes roved over their upturned faces, lingering a fraction of a second longer on Harry's than anyone else's.

"You have had 5 teachers in this subject so far, I believe. Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced..." Snape continued while he walked around the room while the class craned their necks to keep him in view, all except Taylor whom was drawing on her parchment.

"Miss Di Angelo" Snape barked down at her while she kept on drawing.

"Yes sir" she replied in monotone finally looking up at him.

"Are you in an art class?"

"No I don't believe I signed up for one sir, however I may as well have if you just are going to keep talking about the general concept to us like we are 5 year olds instead of moving on with the course work"

Shocked the class watched.

"Well then lets test your knowledge, after all you seem to believe you know all about the course work shall we. What is the advantage of a non-verbal spell?"

"Well your opponent has no warning about the spell or magic you are about to cast allowing you an advantage, however it is difficult and can only be done by wizards and witches that have great concentration and mind power."

"Very well then, where is the Kappa more commonly found?"

"Mongolia"

"What is a boggart and what does it look like?"

"Is a shape shifter whom takes the shape of whatever scares us the most. No one has seen a boggart alone so no one knows what is looks like alone." Smirking she watched in become more and more infuriated.

"You will now divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence_. Carry on." he moved to the font of the class watching them, glaring at Taylor.

Hermione managed to repel Taylor's jinx with uttering a word by 10 minutes into the lesson, while Taylor did it effortlessly. Snape moved around the room as they practised, looking just as much as an overgrown bat as ever, lingering to watch Harry and Ron struggling with the task.

"Pathetic, Weasely, here-let me show you-"

" _Protego!_ " shouted Harry, Snape was knocked off balance and hit a desk. the whole class had looked around and now watched as Snape righted himself, scowling.

"Do you remember me telling you we are practising non-verbal spells, Potter?"

"Yes" replied Harry stiffly.

"Yes sir"

"There is no need to call me 'sir', professor"

Several people gasped, including Hermione. behind Snape, however, Ron, Dean, Seamus grinned appreciatively. Taylor watched the exchange closely, smirking.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office. I don't take cheek from anyone Potter... not even from the chosen one."

* * *

"Well, well, well if it isn't the newbie" said Malfoy as Taylor walked over to the group waiting for the professor. "Feeling good about yourself showing off at the great hall then in DADA aren't you"

"Feeling good about putting a bully in his place yeah I think I am. Watch it your you will be next, I mean the stench of stuck up, arrogant, rich boy bully is overwhelming, or is it just me" she said moving closer to him, trying to make him feel uncomfortable.

Before anyone could say anything else the dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly proceeded him out of the door. as they filed into the room, his great walrus moustache curved above his beaming mouth and he greeted Harry and Zabini with particular enthusiasm.

"Now then, now then, now then scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don't forget your copies of Advanced Potion-Making..."

"Sir?" said Harry, raising his hand.

"Harry, m'boy?"

"I haven't got a book or scales or anything- nor's Ron- we didn't realise we'd be able to do the NEWT, you see..."

"ah, yes, Professor McGonagall did mention... not to worry my dear boy, not to worry at all. you can use the ingredients from the store cupboard today, and I'm sure we can lend you some scales, and we've got a small stock of books here, they'll do until you can write to Flourish and Blotts..." he concluded getting the items needed for the boys. "Now then can anyone tell me what the potions are out here, the are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your NEWT's."

Hermione raised her hand and walked over to the potions, indicating to each one as she named them. " Veritaserum, polyjuice potion and Amortentia..." she continued describing and explaining each potion as she went, by the end she had turned slightly pink.

"May I ask your name my dear?

"Hermione Granger sir"

Malfoy looked rather as he had done the time Hermione had punched him in the face. Slughorn continued explaining the love potion Amortentia, then moving on to the smaller vile of Felix Felicis (liquid luck).

"So how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page 10. we have little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Drought of Living Death... off you go!"

They all begun, everyone looking around at what the other doing as they went along. "and time's...up. stop stirring, please!"

The professor moved around the tables examining each potion. smiling at Taylor when he looked at her potion then made his way over to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ernie.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungen. "excellent, excellent Harry! Good Lord, it's clear you've inherited your mother's talent, she was a dab hand at potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are - one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well! My dear Taylor you did exceptionally well as well, congratulations"

* * *

"I could never thankyou enough for doing this Winky" greeted Taylor taking the bundle out of the house elf's hands.

"It's no problem miss, Winky is happy to help and have a mistress again." she replied happily.

"That's nonsense Winky you are my friend not my servant, and please call me Taylor"

" Was there anything else you need miss.. sorry, Taylor"

"Yes please, could you please bring some dinner to my room and get Dumbledore, I need to speak to him."

"Of course Taylor, I'll get him right away. What food would you like?"

"Anything will do thankyou."

Winky disappeared as Taylor turned back to the bundle in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- The House of Gaunt**

The rest of the week continued, Harry continually got raved about by Slughorn. The trio argued about the Half Blood Prince's book and tried to talk to Taylor except struggled to find her. She never seemed to come down to meals, or be in the common room, even not in the library. At the beginning and end of each lesson she would leave immediately and seem to disappear, sitting alone in the classroom. The bags under her eyes growing blacker and larger by the day.

Harry looked at his watch in the common room and hurriedly put the old copy of advanced potion making back into his bag.

"Its 5 to 8, I'd better go, I'll be late for Dumbledore"

"Oooooh! gasped Hermione, looking up at once. "good luck! We'll wait up, we want to hear what he teaches you!"

"Hope it goes ok", said Ron, and the pair of them watched Harry leave through the portrait hole, making his way through the abandoned corridors until he reached the spot in the seventh-floor corridor where a single gargoyle stood against the wall.

"Acid pops", said Harry, the gargoyle leapt aside; the wall behind it slid apart, and a moving spiral stone suitcase was revealed, on to which Harry stepped, so that he was carried in smooth circles up to the door with the brass knocker that led to Dumbledore's door. The door was ajar with talking on the other side, once Harry reached the door he recognised the voices as Dumbledore and Taylor.

"This is ridiculous Albus. You promised things would be different, safer, easier, better even then it was before. Well news flash it isn't and you aren't doing anything about it." ranting she paced, looking close to tears.

" Taylor, I'm doing the best I can at the moment. I Know you both are in danger but this is all I can do for now until there is a sight reported..."

"That's what you said the first night. You have no idea what it is like to fear for your life, be tortured and captive for a year, to have the same nightmares over and over again and when you wake up realise they were all real and can happen again, and you call yourself my Godfather" she huffed sitting in the nearby chair, putting he head in her hands. Taking slow deep breaths, trying to calm herself down.

"Look at me... Taylor, Taylor" Dumbledore said quietly, coming over to her, trying to coax her to look up at him. "You both are safe at Hogwarts, and I will keep my promise, they will be found. Now how about you take a sleeping drought from Poppy to have each night. Winky can stay in your room and help look after her while the drought is working."

"No don't make her do anything more for me. I will be fine, I am fine just worried, I guess. Good night" she said tiredly getting up and wiping her face making her way to the door while not meeting Dumbledore's eyes.

Harry took that queue to knock on the door.

"Come in" said Dumbledore.

"Good evening, sir" said Harry, walking into the office as Taylor walked out.

"Ah, good evening, Harry. Sit down. I hope you've had and enjoyable first week back at school?"

* * *

Taylor made her way towards her room quickly bumping into someone, instead of falling on her face the 'someone' caught her and steadied herself. The someone held on for a couple of seconds longer then needed and steadied her again. She looked up at him shocked at how nice he was acting.

"Watch where you are going newbie" said Malfoy pushing her away after realising who it was.

"Well if your going to be like that then I won't thank you. What are you doing here anyway?" she questioned angrily at his sudden change of mood.

"That's none of your business. what about you oh miss I'm so perfect, look at my luscious locks and my charming attitude?" he retorted, pretending to flick longhair back and bat his eyelids.

"Well I guess that's none of your business then either, mister I'm so rich and pure-blooded, bow down before me" she said storming off towards her room.

"Oi, where do you think your going? That's the way to the Slytherin common room." called Malfoy confused, he could have sworn that the Gryffindor common rooms were the other side of the castle. He ran to catch up with her to find that she was in front of a statue. she turned around and faced him, her stormy blue eyes glaring at him.

"You can stop following me now you know."

"What are you doing here? This can't be the Gryffindor common room?" he uttered in disbelief, looking in her eyes for an explanation.

"It's not. This is my room, I have to live here instead of the dormitories and no I won't tell you why. Night Malfoy" exasperated she said quickly her back to him as she whispered the password and went in, slamming the door closed behind her.

He stood there dumfounded, feeling the urge to knock on the door and find out what was going on. Instead he turned around and headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Hermione's Helping Hand**

No one's POV

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the great hall talking about Hagrid and Quidditch tryouts when they saw Taylor walk in looking like a ghost. she sat down at the end of the table closest to the teachers table. Everyone whispered looking at her bare arms that were covered in scars that appeared to be from burns and knives.

"That must be what she meant about being tortured the other night, I mean look at her arms. Bloody Hell that would have to hurt." Ron whispered to the other two.

"We have to talk to her, find out what is going on", Hermione replied as she looked over at the Slytherin's puzzled. "why is Malfoy looking at her like that do you think?"

"Like what?" Harry turned around and looked at Malfoy, seeing an expression on his face that he has never seen before. Malfoy looked like he was in pain looking at her and the same time and like he wanted to go over to her and protect her. Harry turned back around to face the others.

"It's like he fancies her or something" scoffed Ron, "could you imagine that?"

Hermione got up and walked over and sat next to her. "hey, would you like to come and watch the tryouts today? We could go together and go and visit Hagrid as well if you want to, you, me, Harry and Ron" said Hermione hopefully watching the girl carefully.

"Thanks for the offer but I need to do something this morning' she replied sadly

"Well come with us to Hagrid's then in the afternoon."

"I don't know..."

"Please, come on it will be great to get to know you"

"Ok fine where and when do you want to meet?

"How about at the greenhouses after lunch?"

"Ok, Bye", Taylor stood up and walked out of the great hall, going back to her room.

"What happened?" asked Harry when Hermione came back.

"I've convinced her to come with us in the afternoon to visit Hagrid, now come on, lets go the Quidditch tryouts.

* * *

The Trio walked down past the greenhouses and saw Taylor waiting there. wearing a hooding to cover her arms.

"Hey Taylor, ready to go?" questioned Hermione eagerly

"Yeah lets go" she replied walking over to them. "How was tryouts?"

Ron jumped in immediately "Great, I tried out for keeper. I thought I was going to miss that 4th penalty" Ron was saying happily. "Tricky shot from Demelza, did you see, had a bit of a spin on it-"

"Yes, yes, you were magnificent" said Hermione looking amused.

"I was better than McLaggen anyway," said Ron in a highly satisfied voice. did you see him lumbering off in the wrong direction on his 5th? Looked like he had been confounded...". at this Hermione turned a very deep shade of pink at these words. Ron noticed nothing; he was too busy describing each of his other penalties in loving detail, Taylor smirked at Hermione's face knowing exactly what happened.

The grey Hippogriff, Buckbeak, was tethered in front of Hagrid's cabin. He clicked the razor-sharp beak at their approach and turned his huge head towards them. Harry stepped forwards and bowed low to the Hippogriff without breaking eye contact or blinking. after a few seconds Buckbeak sank into a bow too. he started petting it and speaking to him in a low voice as the others watched.

"Oi!" said a loud voice. A large man approached them with a dog at his heels. "Oh its yeh lot."

The dog jumped up on Ron and Hermione while the large man stood and looked at them all for a split second, then turned around and strode into his cabin, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh dear!" Hermione said, looking stricken. Taylor looked between the three of them and the cabin trying to figure out what was going on.

"Don't worry about it" said Harry grimly. he walked over to the door and knocked on the door loudly. "Hagrid! Open up, we want to talk to you!". After no response he tried again. "If you don't open the door, we'll blast it open!" Harry said, pulling out his wand.

"Harry! you can't possibly-" Hermione started shocked.

"Yeah I can! Stand back-"

But before he could say anything else the door flew open again as Harry had known it would, and there stood Hagrid, glowering down at him and looking, despite the flowery, pinny, positively alarming.

"I'm a teacher, Potter! How dare yeh threaten ter break down my door!" He roared.

"I'm sorry, sir" emphasising the last word as he stowed his wand inside his robes.

Looking stunned he questioned "since when have yeh called me 'sir'?"

"Since when have you called me Potter?"

"Oh, very cleaver, Very amusin'. that's me outsmarted, innit? Alright come in then, yeh ungrateful little..." Hagrid mumbled walking into the cabin.

"What just happened?" asked Taylor, scowling as if she was trying to solve a problem.

They spent the afternoon apologising and introducing Taylor. They talked about Aragog until it was time for dinner. Taylor thanked them and said goodbye, leaving in a hurry which puzzled the trio as they hadn't learnt any answers to their questions.

* * *

As she hurried to her room she saw Malfoy standing in front of it.

"If I knew a rich boy was going to stick his nose in my business I would have hexed him." she warned him as she approached him with her arms crossed.

"Hello to you to, must have had your bitchy tea recently" he retorted.

"What do you want blond wannabe?"

"For you to answer a few questions"

"That's a dangerous thing, if you ask questions I will ask them too" she challenged, raising her eyebrow at him.

"I've got nothing to hide" he declared, moving closer to whisper "Have you?" He moved back his eyes never leaving hers.

"Fine, just let me put my stuff back into my room" sighing she pushed past him quickly entering the room and closing the door behind her before he could follow her. She came out again, closing the door behind her. "Where do you want to do this then?"

"How about the astronomy tower?, nobody is in it at this time of night" unsure he waited for her response.

Taylor started walking away as Malfoy watched her confused. Turning around she called "are you coming or what?" smirking he chased after her.


	5. Chapter 5

To Guest: Thankyou so much, I'm glad you like the story and Taylors character so far. Lets see if you guessed right soon. xx

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Confessions**

The air was cold in the tower, awkwardly sitting facing each other they waited for the other to start.

"Look if you don't want to do this, I have better things to be doing" Taylor said getting up ready to walk out, a firm and warm hand grabbed her arm causing her to stop and turn around. She looked up into his eyes.

"No, please stay. Just... promise me that what we say will be the truth and whatever happens stays between us" he begged quietly, his eyes not leaving hers. Nodding she walked back over with him and sat down next to him.

After a minute he questioned "where are you from?"

"I was born in Finland but placed in a protection program at 1 in Australia"

"Why were you placed in a protection program?"

"No, no, no, its my turn remember. Let me see... I thought you were meant to be an arrogant git who hates everyone except pureblood Slytherin's and follows in his parents foot steps of being previous Voldemort supporters. Yet you are acting completely different with me, why?"

Looking at his hands, he sighed. "I don't know. You intrigue me, your so different from everyone else and aren't afraid to say what you want to. You smart and gorgeous, yet you have this sadness around you and I don't know why but it makes me want to protect you." he finished, looking up at her for a second then facing the other way. "Go on, say something" he mumbled waiting for something negatively to happen.

"Did you really mean that?" She questioned shocked, blushing slightly. She brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I did" he looked back at her hopefully.

"That has to be one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me" she smiled. they looked at each other for a minute before he coughed.

"Why were you put into the protection program?" he asked again.

"Because it was the only way to survive"

"Oh come on, I answered you in depth and that's all I'm going to get? Really?"

"Look I want to trust you but I barely know you, and this shit will scare you away the second you hear it. I don't want that but that's the way things are"

"Taylor look at me" Malfoy put his hand under her shin and guided her head to face him. "I'm not going to leave and you can trust me, I have stuff that would probably send you screaming away too"

"Ok, but if you betray me in any way I will be the cause of your painful and mysterious death. My family were murdered and the killers are still out there. My family was murdered by death eaters, they wanted something and didn't get it no they are after me."

He looked down, guilt washed over him. "I'm sorry, that should have never happened"

"It's ok. I need to know though, are you involved with them?"

Pulling up his sleeve, he revealed his dark mark on his arm, "I never wanted to follow Voldemort, but it was the only way my family would be proud of me. After my father was captured, this summer, I was given this and something I have to do to prove myself to him. I can't get out of this, I wish I could."

"Hey", she put her hand on his shoulder, "we can figure this out, there is always another way"

"Yeah the other way is death for me, great options right"

"Stop it, that's not true. I'm not going to let this happen, we can change this"

"You think?"

"I know"

"Not quite the arrogant git who hates everyone except pureblood's huh"

"Oh shut up"

They spent the rest of the night talking and getting to know each other. Neither brought up the mark or tragic past again. As its was reaching midnight they had moved closer to each other subconsciously, hands brushing slightly against each other.

"We should probably go" Draco said looking down at the tired raven haired girl. He stood up offering his hand. she took it and got up. Not letting go they walked to her room in comfortable silence, watching for teachers and prefects as they went. Reaching the door they faced each other.

"This was nice" Taylor said staring into his eyes.

"Yeah it was. We should do it again soon."

"Definitely", she got onto her toes and kissed his cheek, "goodnight". She walked in her room closing the door behind her

Stunned he moved his hand to his cheek, smiling he whispered goodnight to the door and made his way to the Slytherin dormitories.

* * *

Harry woke up and looked at the Maurader's Map finding Taylor near the Slytherin dormitories.

What the bloody hell is she doing there? he thought.

After anther minute of looking at the map he sighed and put it away going back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Silver and Opals**

Over the next few weeks Draco and Taylor barely talked to each other but exchanged many stolen looks and would subtly brush hands as they walked past. Dumbledore was only seen twice in this period of time worrying Harry, leaving him feel forgotten and abandoned as the promised lessons hadn't occurred since the first one.

Halfway through October came their first trip of the term to Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron and Hermione invited Taylor to go with them in another attempt to know what was going on with the girl. The day of the trip was proving stormy.

The trio sat at the table eating breakfast. Ron lost no time telling Hermione about the early morning incident of another spell from the Half Blood Prince's book.

"... and then there was another flash of light and I landed on the bed again!" grinned Ron, helping himself to the sausages.

Hermione hadn't cracked a smile during this andecdote, and now turned an expression of wintry disapproval upon Harry. Before she could start telling Harry off Taylor sat down.

"Morning", she started eating her breakfast.

"Morning" they chorused back, Hermione started to tell them off for what happened and discussed the Prince's book while filling in Taylor as they went until Ginny arrived.

"Hey, Harry, I'm supposed to give you this"

It was a scroll of parchment with Harry's name on it.

"Thanks Ginny... it's Dumbledore's next lesson!" Harry told the others, pulling open the parchment and quickly reading its contents. "Monday evening! Want to join us in Hogsmeade, Ginny?" he asked her,

"I'm going with Dean- might see you there", she replied, waving at them as she left

* * *

The walk to hogsmeade wasn't enjoyable. The road to the village was full of students bent double against the bitter wind. When they finally arrived Zonko's joke shop had been boarded up. Ron pointed his thick gloved hand towards Honeydukes, which was mercifully open, and they all staggered into the crowded shop.

"Thank god" shivered Ron as they were enveloped by the warm, toffee scented air. "Let's stay here all afternoon".

"Harry, m'boy!" said a booming voice from behind them. They turned to be faced with Professor Slughorn, who was wearing an enormous furry hat and overcoat with matching fur collar, clutching a large bag of crystallised pineapple and occupying at least a quarter of the shop.

"Harry, that's 3 of my suppers you've missed now!" said Slughorn, poking him in the chest. "It won't do, m'boy, I'm determined to have you! Miss Granger loves them, don't you?"

"yes" said Hermione helplessly, "they're really-"

"So why don't you come along, harry?" demanded Slughorn.

"Well I've had Qudditch practice, Professor" said Harry, who had indeed been scheduling practises every time Slughorn had sent him a little violet-ribbon-adorned invitation. This strategy meant Ron wasn't left out and they usually had a laugh with Ginny, imagining Hermione shut up with McLaggen and Zabini.

"Well, I certainly expect you to win your first match after all this hard work!" said Slughorn. "But a little recreation never hurt anybody. Now, how about Monday night, you can't possibly wan to practice in this weather..."

"I can't Professor, I've got-er- an appointment with Professor Dumbledore that evening."

"Unlucky again!" cried Slughorn dramatically. "ah, well... you can't evade me forever, Harry!"

And with a regal wave, he waddled out of the shop, taking as little notice of Ron and Taylor as though they had been a display of Cackroach Cluster.

"Well I'm impressed, good luck with the whole avoiding thing" said Taylor sitting down at a nearby empty table.

"I can't believe you've wriggled out of another one" said Hermione, shaking her head. "They're not _that_ bad, you know... they're even quite fun sometimes..." But then she caught sight or Ron's expression "Oh, look- they've got deluxe Sugar Quills- those would last for hours!"

* * *

They left and went to the Three Broomsticks. Hermione got up and got the Butterbeers for them all.

"Ron what are you staring at?" questioned Hermione.

"Nothing" he replied, hastily looking away from the barmaid.

"I expect 'nothing's in the back getting more Firewhisky" said Hermione waspishly.

Ignoring the jibe, Ron sipped his drink in what he evidently considered to be a dignified silence. Hermione drummed her fingers on the table, eyes flickering between Ron and the bar.

"So Taylor" started Harry, "where are you from?"

"I'm originally from Finland but moved to Australia as a toddler"

"Really and what was it like there?" questioned Hermione

Briefly Taylor described the hot days and the muggle life style she lived, not knowing of her wizarding heritage. Once she finished Harry had drained the last few drops in his bottle.

"Shall we call it a day and go back to school then?" Taylor said, eagerly wanting to get back to avoid more questions and to get back to her room to see Winky and how she was going. The others nodded, as the weather worsened the longer they stayed. Once again they drew they cloaks tightly around them leaving the shop. They followed Katie bell and her friend back to school. The girls voices became shriller and louder. The 2 girls were having an argument about something Katie was holding in her hand.

"It's nothing to do with you Leanne!" Katie said.

They rounded a corner in the lane, sleet coming thick and fast. Leanne made to grab hold of the package Katie was holding; Katie tugged it back and the package fell on to the ground.

At once, Katie rose in the air, gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie... her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes closed and her face was empty of expression. They all halted in their tracks watching.

She let out a terrible scream. Her eyes flew open but whatever she was seeing or feeling was clearly causing her terrible anguish. She screamed and screamed. Leanne screamed too and seized Katie's ankles, trying to tug her back to the ground. The trio and Taylor rushed forwards to help, but even as they grabbed her legs, she fell on top of them, writhing in the boys arms making it hard to hold her. She thrashed and screamed apparently unable to recognise them.

"Stay here I'm going for help" Harry shouted at the others sprinting off. The rest of them tried to quieten her down.

"Get back!" shouted Hagrid appearing around the bend with Harry. He stared at her for a few seconds, then, without a word picked her up and ran off to the castle with her. Ron went to touch the necklace in the package.

" _Don't touch it!_ " screamed Taylor at him pulling him away.

"I've seen that before. it was on display in Borgin and Burkes ages ago. The label said it was cursed. Katie must have touched it" said Harry.

Leanne and the trio discussed the necklace and how Katie got it, taking it carefully to Madam Pomfrey. Taylor stood there in her own thoughts not paying attention. She walked with them silently back. They went to be questioned by McGonagall, where Harry accused Malfoy. Taylor snapped out of her trance at hearing this. As the students left she quickly bid them good bye and rushed off to her room.

When she arrived into her room Winky was cleaning the room.

"Taylor your finally back... Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. I need you to do something for me." she rushed around looking for a spare bit of parchment. Once she did she wrote the message"

* * *

 _Draco,_

 _We need to talk alone, face to face. It about your job. You better have not had anything to do with that poor_

 _girl today. Meet me Monday night in the astronomy tower at 8. Once you read this burn it so no one finds it._

 _Taylor_

* * *

"Give this to the Slytherin boy called Draco Malfoy, don't let him see you and don't let anyone else get it. Please do this now" she begged folding the parchment and giving it to the house elf.

"I will, what happened?" she questioned.

"Someone was cursed today. Thankyou for this, could you please let me know when it is done"

"Yes I will, right away" the house elf vanished leaving the girl alone. the girl got ready for bed and started to pace the room.

"It's done, I watched him read it and burn it like you asked"

"Thankyou. Have a good night. Also, could you please not mention this to anyone."

"Of course! You are my mistress and I will keep my mistresses secrets" with that the house elf vanished once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- The secret Riddle**

Katie was removed to St Mungo's Hospital for magical Maladies and Injuries the following day, by which the news that she had been cursed had spread all over the school, though details were confused and nobody other than harry, Ron, Hermione, Taylor and Leanne seemed to know that Katie herself had not been the intended target. Taylor watched Draco more closely, trying to figure out if he was behind it anxiously. Draco avoided her gaze as much as possible during this time.

Taylor waited impatiently in the astronomy tower for him to arrive. She was feeling nauseous at the thought of him doing it the poor girl. She stood leaning on the railing looking over the grounds. Checking the time she sighed.

"It's 8:15, he's not going to come" she thought. Looking one last time at the grounds she turned around to head back to her room. He stood there watching her in the shadows. Debating whether or not to come out when she headed to the exit. He came behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Before he knew it he was against one of the walls of the tower with her arm against his throat. Realising she dropped her arm and stepped back.

"Shit, sorry you scared me... Never sneak up on me again" she said ending it by hitting him on the shoulder.

"Wow princess, your up tight. Didn't take your calm pills today?" he joked rubbing his shoulder, trying to make her feel better.

"Why would I when a girl gets cursed in front of you the first time you leave the castle grounds since school started and someone you trust may have something about it? Your right I'm completely over-reacting." sarcastically she retorted taking a seat against the wall opposite him. He moved to crouch down in front of her and put his hand on her knee.

"Are you ok? Your not hurt?"

"I'm fine" she pulled her knee away from his hand. "So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Involved with what happened to her"

"It's not what it seams, It wasn't meant to be her. I had no choice, it was the only way I could think of doing it easily." he rambled on trying to explain it, almost begging her to listen to him.

"It wasn't meant to be her, are you kidding me? That's supposed to make me feel better about the fact you were going to curse someone?" She started, her emotions pushing her to the edge "everyone has a choice about everything in their lives every day. What is meant to be easy about cursing someone huh?, the fact you don't have to watch it happen? Well I did and it was horrible. You aren't who I thought you were" she finished quietly.

Standing up she tried to push past him to leave, but he kept on stepping in front of her and pushing her back.

"Pease let me explain, Its not what you think. Just listen to me"

"Or what you will curse me too, well news flash buddie, I'm a lot harder to curse" she challenged, tears threatening to spill down her face.

"I would never hurt you. Please just give me 5 minutes, that's all I'm asking for.

She walked back to the wall and leant against it, arms crossed waiting for him to continue.

"The death eaters want me to kill someone in the school. If I don't I die. I got it to her to give to him. I didn't mean for anyone else to get hurt. I have to kill him, it's the only way. I tried cursing him because its easier than killing him face to face." his voice cracked, "please help me, I'm scared, Snape is watching my every move and it must be done by the end of the year. I don't know what to do"

"Who was it?... you were meant to kill"

"Dumbledore... I have to kill him"

"You can't do that. He is my godfather, he- he is protecting us, gave us a safe home. He is helping me find them"

"Then what do I do huh? Give myself over to them to be killed, tortured and get my family hurt as well"

"There is another way, there has to be. We could run, It's worked before. We could fake death and escape until it was safe. Or..."

"Or what? Cause none of those options are going to work"

"I have an idea, just give me a couple of weeks and I'll try and figure this out." She walked passed him, but was pulled back into a hug. Warmth spread through them both.

"Thankyou" he whispered shaking slightly with relief, kissing her forehead slightly.

"Your welcome" she whispered, smiling slightly, burying her head into his chest.

What did you mean by 'us'?"

"What?" she pulled away, anxiously tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Before you said he was protecting and giving 'us' a safe home. Who are you referring to as 'us'?"

"It's a long story"

"I've got time. Plus I just told you I have to kill someone so go for it... I'm not going any where"

Sighing she pulled off her jacket and shirt revealing the assortment of scars all over her. One particular one stood out, the word 'bitch' was carved across her back in large, deep letters. Shocked he walked around her staring at the scars. Picking up her shirt and jacket he gave them to her, pulling off his jacket and wrapping it around her to try and protect her from the cold night. She quickly dressed again giving him the jacket back.

"The death eaters that murdered my family found me in my muggle residence. I had no idea that I was a wizard or that I was adopted. I found out a couple of weeks before they took me. I was a mess, not paying attention. Th- they tortured me, wanting something my parents had, something I didn't realise I have. One of the people I knew, he was the youngest one there, he dated me years before hand, it didn't go far. He raped he every night until they noticed I was pregnant. They taunted me saying how they were going to kill the baby in front of me."

He hugged her, comfortingly he rubbed her back before letting her continue.

"I don't quite remember how but I escaped and was on the run. I had her at the nearest hospital of the time, the second I could I disappeared with her and ran again. I found how to contact Dumbledore and corresponded with him for weeks until he convinced me to come here. That's why I have my own room"

"You have a daughter" shocked he looked down at her.

"Weird eh. Now would probably be the time to run away" She looked away, expecting him to leave. He put his hands on her shoulders, and looked down at her gently.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere, this just proves that you are as tough as nails, just like I always believed. What is her name?"

"Your ok with this?"

"Of course. When could I meet her?"

"Now if you want to"

Holding hands they walked to her room, entering he saw a normal bed with a cot next to it. A changing table, rocking chair with a door for the bathroom and another for a large wardrobe. There was a desk in the corner with a basket of toys next to it. The other side of the room had a punching bag hanging from the roof and a mirror covering one wall. Numerous fighting equipment covering the other one. A house elf was in the chair nursing a bundle.

"Winky I want you to meet Draco, Winky has been helping me look after her while I was in class or out doing other things. Thankyou for helping me, I can take it from here now,I'll see you in the morning"

"Goodnight Taylor" she answered passing over the baby and vanishing.

"Draco this is my daughter Marina Eve Di Angelo"

He approached carefully and gazed at the baby. She had black hair like her mother and large dark brown eyes. She gurgled and reached up at him smiling, causing a smile to appear on his face. She passed her to him to hold, walking into the bathroom. He didn't notice and just watched her in awe, playing with her hands.

"She needs to go to sleep now" said Taylor smiling at him and putting her down to sleep. He watched her happily, amazed by how good she was at this.

"She is perfect" he whispered coming up behind Taylor wrapping his arms around her stomach and resting his chin on her shoulder. Her wet hair brushed against his face. "When did you have a shower?"

"Just before, you were to busy to notice" She placed her hands over his. "I should try and get some sleep before she wakes up and wants to be fed"

"I'll go then. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" She turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. She slowly stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. "the password is 'hope'" she whispered before pulling away and getting into her bed, watching him walk out of the room. Once he closed the door she turned off the lights and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Felix Felicis**

The next morning Draco got up early and left for Taylor's room. Whispering the password he went in closing the door quietly behind him. The part of the room with the beds was still partially dark compared to the workout area next to it. He walked over and sat on the edge of Taylor's bed watching her sleep peacefully.

Marina started to stir, causing him to go over and keep her as quiet as possible, allowing the young mother to sleep for longer. He picked her up and sat in the rocking chair, playing with her. After a while Taylor woke up and saw them together and smiled at the sight.

"Morning"

"Morning, sorry for not knocking I thought you may want to sleep for longer. I've kept her busy for as long as I can, but she's really starting to get restless."

Walking over to them she picked up the squirming baby, "It's ok, she needs to feed now"

"Oh... um did you want me to turn around or something"

"You don't have to if your comfortable with it" She sat down on her bed again, back against the headboard. She fixed herself up and started to feed her. Draco quietly walked over and watched, his face full of fascination and curiosity. He then grimaced seeing the scars making a rough patchwork across her skin.

"Does it hurt? The scars?"

"No, not any more"

When the baby was finished she left her with him and got dressed. Coming back to Winky taking the baby off him.

"Morning Winky, I'll be back at lunch"

"Yes, Taylor. We will be fine"

"Thankyou" She grabbed her book bag and walked over, kissing Marina on the head. "See you soon sweetie"

Draco said goodbye and left for the great hall, walking and talking to Taylor, ignoring the glances and whispers. When they reached the great hall they bid each other farewell and headed over to their tables.

The trio watched to interaction from their seats and looked at each other in confusion.

"What the bloody hell are they doing together?" asked Ron

"I don't know but we have to find out" replied Hermione watching the girl sit down next to Ginny a couple of seats away from them.

* * *

The lessons continued as normal throughout the day, with Taylor going back to check on Marina at lunch time. The trio couldn't get a chance to ask her what was going on between her and Draco, throughout the day. However they did watch the silent interactions between the two in hallways and classes.

After classes she ate in her room, doing her homework and looked after Marina. Draco stoped by after Quiddich practise, when entering he found Marina asleep in her cot and Taylor in tights and a training bra. Her long hair was tied up in a high pony tail, sweat dripping down her face slightly. She punched and kicked the bag using different combinations hard and fast. When she noticed he was there watching her with his mouth wide open, she stopped and walked over to her bottle of water.

"Hey, sorry I didn't hear you come in"

"What are you doing? How do you know that?"

"You honestly didn't think I survived as a muggle and escape a torture chamber without fighting did you?"

"You don't need it anymore though, I mean you have magic to use now"

She walked over to him shaking her head slightly, "you can't always rely on your wand. When you lose it in a fight and your close enough a good hit can help you win against them"

"True, how did you learn all of this?"

"My muggle friends taught me years ago... do you want to learn?"

"I don't know, I mean, should I be afraid"

"Only if you anger me, which isn't going to happen" she laughed at his face and walked over grabbing his hands and pulling him over to the bag. "Come on you big baby, I'll go easy on you"

"Fine what do I do"

"You should get comfortable, ready to move easily. Maybe take the shirt off"

"Is this your way of seeing me shirtless?"

"I don't know is it?" she flirted back, smirking and raising her eyebrow at him.

"Ok then, as you wish" he pulled his shirt off and tossed it in the corner, turning back around to face her again. "Getting distracted are we?"

She stopped bitting her lip and shook her head at him, "You wish. Ok this is how you punch"

They went through different basic kicks, punches and blocks for the next hour until she ended the session.

"Your a fast learner, she said grabbing another bottle of water for him. She gave it to him and grabbed her own taking a sip.

"I have a good teacher" he replied following her lead and drinking from the bottle. "I have to say though this is harder than Quddich"

"Of course it is" they sat in comfortable silence next to each other drinking slowly.

"I should probably go" he said getting up and helping her to her feet. He put his shirt back on and walked back to her. They hugged and said goodnight. He leant down and kissed her gently. Walking out of the room.

* * *

Breakfast was the usual excitable affair the next morning; the Slytherians hissed and booed loudly as every member of the Gryffindor team entered the great hall. The ceiling was a clear, blue pale sky. The Gryffindor table was a solid mass of red and gold. Leaving breakfast to go to the stadium, Taylor saw Harry pretend to slip the Felix Felicis into Ron's drink, letting himself get 'caught' by Hermione.

"Well this is going to be one interesting game" she thought smirking at Harry's cleverness.

She watched the game, with Ron making some spectacular saves. A Hufflepuff boy was commentating, trying to make the Gryffindors look bad. Harry ended the game by catching the snitch and Ginny Weasely purposely crashing into the commentator. The Gryffindor's all left for the common room for the party. Taylor went to the library to find a book for Snape's essay. On her way back she saw Hermione in and abandoned classroom sitting on the teacher's desk, a smallring of enchanted birds circling her head. She sat next to her and put an arm around her.

"Let me guess, it's Ron"

"Is it that obvious" Taylor smirked at her.

Harry entered the room, admiring the spell work.

"Oh, hello Harry I was just practising" Hermione greeted him.

"Yeah... they're -er- really good..." said Harry.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations" she said in a abnormally high pitched voice.

"Er... does he?"

"Wrong move buddie" Taylor muttered.

The door behind them burst open. Ron came in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand.

"Oh", he said when seeing them there.

"Oops!" said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling. The door swung shut behind her.

There was an awful swelling, billowing silence. Hermione was staring at Ron, who refused to look at her, but with an old mixture of bravado and awkwardness, "Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!"

Hermione slid off the desk. The little flock of golden birds continued to twitter in circles around her head so that she looked like a strange, feathery model of the solar system.

'You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside." she said quietly. "She'll wonder where you've gone"

She walked very slowly and erectly towards the door. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked relieved that nothing worse happened. Taylor watched Hermione carefully, glancing back at Ron.

" _Oppugno!_ " came a shriek from the doorway. Hermione pointed her wand at Ron, expression wild: the little flock of birds was speeding like a hail of fat golden bullets towards Ron, who yelped and covered his face with his hands, but the birds attacked, pecking and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach.

"Gerremoffme!" he yelled, but with one last look of vindictive furry, Hermione wrenched the door and disappeared through it, slamming the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- The Unbreakable Vow**

Snow was swirling against the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid already single-handily delivered the usual 12 Christmas trees for the great hall; garlands of Holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armour and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors. Large groups of girls tended to converge underneath the mistletoe bunches every time Harry went past, causing blockages in the corridors. Taylor would smirk and shake her head at the display while Ron would roar at laughter at it all.

Ron was seen in a better mood where he was constantly laughing and joking but frequently around Lavender, who seemed to regard any moment that she wasn't kissing Ron as a moment wasted. Harry found himself, once more, the best friend of two people who seemed unlikely to ever speak to each other again. Ron took a defensive and resentful tone towards Hermione. Harry remained determined to be friends with both. He spent only the evenings with Hermione in the library as she refused to sit in the common room. Taylor became her consistent companion and the girls grew closer but never reached Taylor's story.

Taylor and Draco would spend the nights together with Marina and getting to know each other better, however as time went on Draco became more worried and spent more time in the Room of Requirement. Taylor tried to talked to Dumbledore but kept on missing him.

* * *

Transfiguration the next day was interesting as they all worked on immensely difficult human transfiguration, changing the colour of their own eyebrows. Hermione laughed at Ron's first attempt as he gave himself a handlebar moustache. In retaliation Ron did a cruel impersonation of Hermione jumping up and down in her seat whenever Professor McGonagall asked a question, which Lavender and Parvati found deeply amusing and which reduced Hermione to the verge of tears again. She raced out of the classroom on the bell leaving half her things behind. Harry packed up her things after Taylor followed her and smacked Ron on the upside of the head and glaring at the three causes. They both made their way to Hermione emerging from a bathroom with Luna Lovegood patting her vaguely on the back.

"Oh, hello, Harry," said Luna. "Did you know one of you're eyebrows is bright yellow?"

"Hi, Luna. Hermione you left your stuff..." he handed her books.

"Oh, Yes," she chocked taking the things and turning away quickly to hide she was wiping her eyes on her pencil case. "Thankyou Harry. Well I better be going..."

Taylor hooked her arm with Hermione's and led her away.

* * *

Hermione and Taylor sat a long way from Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table in the great hall for dinner. Hermione sat there playing with her stew. Taylor turned to her and shook her head sadly.

"Come on, you have to eat something"

Hermione just shrugged and kept playing. Taylor sighed and looked up saw Harry and Ron staring at them.

"Looks like Ron finds your food interesting atleast."

"What?"

"Harry and Ron were staring at us"

She put down her spoon and looked at them. "That's it this has to stop", she stood up abruptly and started to make her way over to them with Taylor following her.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see" They made their way over there and stood near Parvati.

"That Katie thing really freaked them out, but as there hasn't been anything since... oh, hi, Hermione! Taylor!" Parvati beamed, greeting them both. Hermione beamed back and Taylor just nodded at her in greeting.

"Hi Parvati!" said Hermione, ignoring Ron and Lavender completely. "Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?"

"No invite", gloomed Parvati. "I'd love to go, though, it sounds like it's going to be really good... your going aren't you Hermione? Taylor"

"Na, I'm just having a quiet night in" replied Taylor watching the exchange carefully.

"Yes, I'm meeting Cormac at eight and we're-"

She was interrupted by a loud noise which she ignored and continued.

"- we're going to the party together"

"Cormac? Cormac McLaggen, you mean?

"That's right." said Hermione sweetly, "the one who _almost_ became Gryffindor Keeper."

"Are you going out with him, then?" asked Parvati, wide-eyed.

"Oh- yes- didn't you know?" said Hermione , with a most in- Hermione-ish giggle causing Taylor to raise her eyebrow and smirk.

"No!" said Parvati, looking positively agog at this piece of gossip. "Wow, you like your Quidditch players, don't you? First Krum, then McLaggen..."

"I like _really good_ Quidditch players," Hermione corrected her, still smiling. "Well, see you... got to go and get ready for the party..."

As they left Lavender and Parvati put their heads together to discuss the new development, Ron looked strangely blank and said nothing and Harry pondered in silence.

As they walked out of the great hall Taylor winked at Draco and put her arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"I think I've rubbed off on you too much" She whispered in her ear, pulling away and shaking her head amusingly.

"It was the thing I thought would annoy Ron the most," Hermione sighed. " It's going to be awful"

"Well if you need an escape you can come and find me, knock on the wall behind the statue there. It's my room" said Taylor pointing at the statue further down the corridor.

"Why do you have a separate room?" Hermione questioned, hoping to find out something from the girl.

"Be patient young one, You'll find out eventually when the time is right and I know I can trust you completely... Goodnight" she left Hermione before she could be questioned any further, disappearing behind the statue. Hermione turned and made her way to her room to get ready.

* * *

Picking up Marina Taylor played with her silently on the bed. Worriedly looking at the clock. Draco hadn't visited yet and it was midnight.

 _W_ _here is he? Is he ok?,_ she thought beginning to pace, bopping Marina up and down in her arms. _What if he is hurt?_

"Winky" she called, the loud crack announcing the house elf's presence.

"Yes mistress" she answered looking at the girl with concern. The girl pushed her daughter into the elf's arms and found a cloak to put on.

"I have to find Draco, watch Marina and I'll be back as soon as possible." She left without waiting for a response.

She ran up towards the Slug Club's party hoping to catch a glimpse of pal blond hair on a pale tall boy.

She heard shouting in a classroom nearby the party and hurried next to the door muttering a spell to make the sound louder for her to listen to.

"Stop telling me to come to your office then!" angrily Draco retorted.

"Listen to me!" said Snape voice low. "I'm trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the uunbreakable vow Draco-"

"Looks like you have to break it then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it. I've got a plan and its going to work, its just taking longer than I thought it would!"

"What's your plan?"

"It's non of your business!"

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you-"

"I've got all the assistance I need, thanks. I'm not alone!"

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup. These are elemental mistakes-"

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"

"Keep your voice down!" spat Snape, for Draco's voice had risen excitedly. "If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pre-"

"What does it mater? Defence Against the Dark Arts- it's all just a joke , isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting Against the Dark Arts-"

""It is an act crucial to success Draco! Where do you think I'd be all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if your placing your reliance on assistants like Crabbe and Goyle-"

"They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side better people!"

"Then why not confide in me, and I can-"Snape then said coldly, "You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your father's capture and imprisionment has upset you, but-"

The door flung open with Draco starting to stride away until Taylor grabbed and pulled him into her hiding space putting a hand over his mouth and Snape returned to the party. She then took it off and stepped away arms crossed and looking at him.

"Well are you going to explain what is going on? What you haven't told me?"

After a moment of silence Draco stepped forward taking her hands into his. " Taylor I-"

She pulled away and shook her head. "No, no excuses. You can leave me alone until your ready to tell me everthing"

"Please Taylor, I'm sor-"

"Your what, sorry, yeah I am too after all I'm the idiot that trusted you. Just forget it Malfoy" She left quickly before Draco could follow her. Draco sighed and looked at his hands. After a while he shook his head and walked away with a tear silently making its way down his face.

Little did they all know Harry saw the whole thing from under the invisibility cloak.


End file.
